LeShawna
LeShawna, in the first season was played by LUVGURL1908, but she didn't return for the second season. In the second season and third season LeShawna was controlled by TDIfan313. Placing second in Total Drama Island and Returning for Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama Action Eliminated early this season(eliminated 7th making her a major loser)...she vows to make it further next season. This wasn't her season this year.... Total Drama Island LeShawna showed out a lot in this season...being a pro and antagonist at times. She made lots of friends but got into countless arguments with Geof but later became really good friends with him after his elimination somewhere around the final 6...she made 2nd place to Lindsay in this season. Total Drama World Tour LeShawna is on Team Amazon which started out to be the under dog team losing almost every challenge....later in the competiton herself and Gwen were the only 2 left on team amazon until Alejandro and Heather returned they proved to be strong teamates whom LeShawna is very proud of and recently had made up with all of her enemies...she later ended up in the final7 with the team madagascar alliance of 6 and won immunity for 3 challenges straight into the final 2 and ended up tieng for first with friend bridgette. Total Drama Reunion. Wining lst last season with Bridgette has inspired LeShawna to compete in the 4th season of TDAfan4's total drama reunion season...with 2 team(HEROES & VILLIANS) leshawna ended up on heroes and hopes to make it far again this season but would be proud of even 5th plae this season after placing 2nd during TDI and winning with Bridgette in TDWT. Also has an alliance with noble friends and has a strong friendship with old enemy Harold and co-winner Bridgette aswell as Alejandro Heather Trent and Owen with whom surprisngly aren't in an alliance with her at all but none of these friends would ever vote each other off. LeShawna, being the most useless and threatening player (she said it herself so don't get mad at me) was eliminated in Episode 19, "2 Immunities for Espionage." She had a good and surprisingly silent run. Also,Cody asked if they could be in an alliance at the beggining of the season. She accepted,but then voted him off. Could Cody's alliance affect when LeShawna was eliminated? About The User Behind LeShawna: LeShawna was being used by a different person in the first season..she was eliminated 7th and was put out way to early. She was then controlled by TDIfan313 in the 2nd 3rd and 4th Season.In the second season she developed a close friendship with Lindsay and Gwen and later on Geoff. She ended the 2nd season with 2nd place and ended up being a co-winner with Bridgette and many friends by her side..she is now in the 4th season and hopes for another win even though she has already won she would still like to make it as far as she can possible...TDIfan313 plans to compete in alot more of TDAfan4'c camps....and who knows maybe he will be leshawna every season...or will i switch up. Category:LeShawna Category:Total Drama Action Category:Total Drama Island Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Total Drama Reunion Category:Winner Category:Nice